The Badger Effect
by Morrowyn
Summary: "Chimichangas? Again?" Deadpool laughed at me. "I know, right? The author just loves this joke." When Wolverine left Weapon X, he left a little piece of himself behind. A piece that "the Professor" could train to defeat the original. Unfortunately for Logan, his memento has been left for nearly two decades in the hands of his former teammates. Now she's back to bite him in the
1. Chapter 1

**DRABBLE, DRABBLE, DRABBLE!**

**I do not own anything Marvel related.**

It is a little known fact that Deadpool is a freak.

Ok, scratch that, everyone knows Deadpool is a freaking maniac. I mean, it's kind of hard to miss, he's always caressing his swords and telling his guns bedtime stories. And his cravings! I swear, if I have to smell one more chimichanga, I'll puke. (This is an exaggeration, I actually rather like them.)

I remember this one time, when I was young, well, young_er_, he came home in pieces. Literally, he was sent back in several packages that were continuously shipped over the course of a week. I remember this particular incident above all the other equally traumatic incidents because he brings it up everytime I tell him to be more careful, like it's some sort of good luck charm. I always respond the same way: "Someday, Pool, you'll meet your match, and I'll best there to see it."

Well, the day had come, and I had missed it. Luckily, I got to rescue him as part of my consolation prize. Oh, was he gonna get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hey, author! I noticed you put me in this story! Wise choice my friend, wise choose. Seriously, though, what is up with that weird cut off in your summary? Laaaame!"**

**-Deadpool**

Sabertooth really isn't the savage most people think he is. Sure he taught me how to incapacitate a grown man when I was six and gave me my first knife for my eighth birthday(Hey! Solid Adamantium!), but hey, those were both things someone in our profession needed. Especially now, while rescuing Deadpool. Boy, was I gonna rub it in his face.

As I was saying, Victor Creed really isn't a bad guy, he's just, you know, a little rough around the edges. Sure, whenever I used to cry he'd ignore me until I shut up, but he never hit me or growled like he does whenever Deadpool tries to "borrow" his uniform, and he was there when I needed him most. Namely to give my short ass corpse a boost over the fence around the clandestine military compound holding Deadpool hostage. Looking over my shoulder, the closest thing to a dad (or maybe an older cousin) gave me a vicious smile and a thumbs up. Time to party.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sabertooth? The last chapter featured Sabertooth? I thought this was a "me" story! What the hell author? Live up to my expectations!"**

**-Deadpool**

Lady Deathstrike is a bitch.

A well controlled bitch, until someone mentions her dishonorable dirtbag of an ex-husband, but a bitch all the same. Her hands - claws, meant to say claws - , used to give me nightmares. Ironic really, since I was using a removable glove version to cut the security bolt out of a door. What can I say? The little buggers have their uses. Not that I'd go so far as to have them integrated with my biomechanics, of course.

I pulled the lock mechanism from the door and gently pulled it open, glancing in both directions along a corridor before slipping inside the building, closing the door behind me. Setting my nose to the air, I sorted all the new scents into categories for future reference. Finding that Deadpool's was not among them, I moved on, careful to frits any cameras I came across with a tiny emp charge that Sabertooth gave me a while back. The footage wouldn't be interrupted for long, just enough for me to dash beyond their line of sight. Thankfully the cameras were pretty erratically spersed, so the screen fuzz caused by my passing would look like an ordinary glitch in the system.

Every now and then I stopped to sniff the air, my sensitive nose diligently searching for 'Pool's scent. Not finding it, I would move on, slightly more anxious than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Woah, Lady Deathstrike, too? Lemme guess, the next one'll be Omega Red, right? And it'll be about his stupid accent."**

**- Deadpool**

**P.S. You misspelled Sabretooth.**

Omega Red is a big softy.

He used to to tell me stories whenever I was frightened after a rough session with the Professor, the low cadence of his Russian accent always calming my fears. I always thought of him as a kind of safe house, as someone I could go to whenever Sabretooth started breaking things. But then I got older and realized that he broke way more things that Sabretooth and Deadpool combined. Even so, he never really scared me. Until, that is, I saw his tentacles. Those things gave me nightmares.

Again, I found myself using something similar to one of my childhood fears. Just another testament to the thoroughness of my training, I suppose. Wrapping my whip around a pipe on the ceiling, I swung from one side of the room to the other, landing on the catwalk with a slight bang. After a moment of cautious silence, I retrieved my whip and followed the faint scent of Mexican food to an elevator tucked into a corner. Deadpool, here I come.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Dear Author,**

**I appreciate your inclusion of all members of the Weapon X project, as it makes it easier for the reader to identify with the character. I do not, however, like the fact that I am getting zero screen time! Seriously! I am the most important character! Without me, there would be no story! C'mon, lady, do your job!"**

**-Deadpool**

Wolverine stopped in his patrol, his nose twitching as an unfamiliar scent reached it. Growling under his breath, he rushed down the stairs to where the MRD had "kindly" allowed the X-Men to stash Deadpool after his failed attempt at blowing up the institute a second time. As he reached the bottom floor, Logan slowed, listening.

"Woah, Badger! How'd you know I was here?" Deadpool exclaimed. The almost nonexistent sound of footsteps was his only answer. "Oh, no, don't tell me you're ignoring me?" His voice rose several octaves in a seeming panic. "C'mon, Badger, don't be like that."

"Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you?"

Logan tensed in surprise; Deadpool's rescuer sounded like a young English woman, but her scent was laden with that of the Canadian forests. Unsheathing his claws, he stepped around the corner and drew a breath, taking in the girl's appearance -short and petite with dark clothing- before speaking.

"A little late for that, bub."

His opponent tensed, and he heard what sounded like a Russian expletive mumbled under her breath. As she turned to face him, he realised just how small she really was; he was no giant - he stood only 5'3" without his boots-, but this girl was miniscule, making even little Kitty Pryde look average sized. Her short hair, which he'd initially assumed was black, had a white streak similar to Rogue's in the front. Her blue eyes were large with long, dark lashes adding to the illusion of full wakefulness. Her face was painted black and white in an emulation of a badger's coloring - which explained the name.

"Well, kid?" Logan began, taking a step forward. "What's it gonna be?"


	6. Chapter 6

**"Dayum! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Action, suspense, ME! Everything necessary for a good Deadpool FanFic."**

**-Deadpool**

Wolverine is way more intimidating in person.

Sure he's a lot shorter in person, too, but so am I. It was a little disorienting, at first, seeing him without his garish yellow costume, but the dark polo and jeans did a lot more for his image as the "Unstoppable Wolverine" if you ask me. Keeping an eye on his claws, I crouched in front of the steel door to Deadpool's prison, readying myself for a fight I wasn't too sure I could win. Sabretooth often told me of his eternal rival, always commenting on his infuriating healing factor. Well, I had one too, so this might not go too badly. Or so I hoped.

"Sorry, love," I began, smiling as Sabretooth often did. "But I need him."

"Oh, babe, you're too young for me!"

Ignoring Deadpool, I balled my hands, pulling them up in front of my face in a defensive position.

Wolverine smirked at me, "You're gonna need more than your fists, kid." He swung at me, and, to both our surprise, I caught his claws across my arm. Unprepared for the force behind the blow, I fell to one knee, grinding my teeth in pain. Wolverine looked at me with wide eyes, shock written over his face. "What the hell?"


	7. Chapter 7

**"Whooo! Deadpool in the house! Hey, when are you going to show my pretty face? The readers deserve to know what their favorite character looks like."**

**-Deadpool**

I took the opportunity to relax my injured arm, my healing factor making short work of the bruising Wolverine's claws had left. Giggling in mild hysteria, I thanked my genome for my blessedly impenetrable flesh. Glancing up, I realized that my opponent wasn't paying me any mind; he was distracted by the fact that his precious claws hadn't managed to cut me. Glancing over my shoulder, I slowly shifted my position, pulling my adamantium knife from its sheath in my boot. Keeping my eyes on Wolverine, I slid it across the floor behind me, the small blade passing seamlessly underneath the door.

Mission accomplished.

"Hey, kid." Wolverine sheathed his claws as he approached me. "What kind of mutation do you have?"

I gave a little lopsided grin. "Why, super-skin, mate; or hadn't you noticed?"

He crossed his arms, a smirk twisting his lips. "So what's a kid like you doing with Deadpool?"

I laughed, settling myself into a more comfortable position before answering. "What can I say? I owe him for all the raising he put into me."

Logan cocked a brow. "He raised you?"

I smiled as my knife appeared beside my hand. "Well, of course; that's what Daddies do."


	8. Chapter 8

**"Woah, woah,woah, woah, woah! I do not, repeat, do not have the presence of mind to be a dad! Don't you know I'm loco? Seriously, if Death finds out about this, I'm screwed! Damn you, author, Damn you and your stupid ideas!"**

**- Deadpool**

**P.S. Nolife17yrold, I totally dig your username.**

Needless to say, Wolverine was taken rather aback by the girl-Badger's- admission. Had Deadpool been involved with anyone back when he was still with Weapon X? Damn him, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't even tell if the girl resembled the psychotic mercenary; hell if he had any idea what Deadpool looked like under that mask. He sniffed the air, trying to find any sign of Deadpool's scent around her, but, instead, found no trace of Deadpool at all.

Growling, Logan unsheathed his claws again, cursing himself for being so distracted. "Damn it, kid; where's Deadpool?"

The girl before him smiled easily, settling herself more comfortably on the floor in front of what was Deadpool's prison. "Probably on his way to the nearest Taco Cabana, I s'pose. You won't be able to catch him," she added when he turned away from her, fully intending to do just that. "Not a second time, anyway. He's too savvy for that."

Wolverine growled again, stomping toward her. "Do you know what your Daddy did?"

"Tried to do," she corrected, a bored expression on her face. "Do I really need to remind you that ole 'Pool would never had targetted your pathetic little institute if someone hadn't paid him to do it? He always fulfills his contracts." Something in the way her eyes glittered when she said "always" drew a shiver down Wolverine's spine. Then, as her meaning dawned on him, his face twisted into a panicked scowl.

"Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**"Dude, what the hell was that?! I can't believe you just threw me out there and then tossed me aside so easily! I better come back; you hear me? If I don't, who knows how many readers you'll lose?"**

**-A very miffed Deadpool**

After watching Wolverine run around yelling while still somehow managing to keep me in his line of sight, I was escorted onto an airplane with tacky black paint. I've never done well with flying, although I do much better in the air than on the water. I basically spent the whole flight trying unsuccessfully to not look out the window. Needless to say, by the time we landed I was very irate.

"Why exactly am I here, Mr. Wolverine? Are you going to divvy up my DNA?" The young girl beside me (who also disgustingly taller than me) looked at me with distaste.

"Ew, is that what you guys do to prisoners?"

No. "Only the one's with rare mutation." I couldn't help grinning as she openly edged away from me.

"Kitty," Wolverine scolded from his position at the head of our little line. "Stop fraternizing with the enemy."

Pfft, fraternizing. "Kitty? Damn, how many more animals are there? Do you have a dog, as well? Maybe a Cockatoo?" The boy - Bobby, the girl had called him - laughed. Well, at least I have friend, now.

Wolverine grumbled under his breath as he punched in a code on a number pad (79541), and he held the door open as Kitty all but ran in. Bobby (he's such a gentleman) followed me in and I found myself surrounded by mutants.

Of course, this wasn't all that new to me; I was raised by mutants and mutates after all. There was just one difference.

These mutants were Pro-Wolverine.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Dude. What did I tell you?! I wanna be in the story! Put me in the story! I'm in the freaking summary, man! You can't just yank my chain like that! It hurts, man, it really hurts."**

**-A sobbing Deadpool**

The first person I noticed was the one with hair like mine. I knew who she was, of course; Sabretooth had told me about her after a particularly nasty fight with Wolverine. Rogue looked to be just as interested in my hair as I was in hers. It was only natural; as far as we knew, we were the only ones on the planet whose hair did this naturally. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought this way.

"Hey, Rogue, you guys could be twins!" Bobby announced, placing a hand on my shoulder. I swear to God I did not mean to do it, but I kind of grabbed that hand and flipped him over my shoulder. Everyone around us tensed and poised for combat -Rogue even removed her glove-, but I held up my hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, a sheepish expression on my face. "Instinct, I swear."

The wiry man with the goggles on his forehead snorted. "Yeah, just like it's instinct to attack security drones."

I blinked innocently, lowering my arms. "It is when you've been trained to until it's engraved in your very bones." The indignant glare I received was just borderline aggressive.

"Woah, you guys train that much?" Bobby asked excitedly as he stood. Kitty hit him over the head. "What? That's awesome!"

"I'm sure she doesn't think so, you dummy!"

Leaving them to their quarrel, I looked to Wolverine who met my gaze steadily. "So, Mr. Logan, what purpose am I to serve?"

His lip curled in response. "You said Deadpool was contracted to blow up the institute, but I doubt even he would blow up a building with his kid inside."

I shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Wait a second," Wolverine and I both turned to look at the speaker, "Your own father would kill you?"

I didn't answer immediately; I was too busy just looking at him. Tall and blue, the mutant who could only be the infamous Nightcrawler stood slightly behind Rogue, his yellow eye's regarding me oddly. Damn, how long had _he_ been there? I must be _really_ out of it. Remembering his question, I shook my head. "Deadpool is my Daddy. My father has always been just a story told to force me into good behavior. Besides," I continued, waving away the shocked expressions of the mutants around me. "It's not as if an explosion could kill me; my healing factor's stronger than 'Pool's."

Wolverine grabbed my bicep, jerking me up so we were face to face. "A healing factor? You said your mutation was in your skin."

"You put a lot of stock in what your enemies tell you." I pulled my arm from his grasp, adjusting the position of my sleeve. "You have more than one mutation, why can't I?"

He held my gaze for a moment, something I couldn't identify in his gaze. Then he looked away, growling. "Put her in the cell."

"The cell? But that's in my workroom!" Goggles protested, but was ignored by Wolverine as he stalked away from the welcoming committee.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Author, I've just gotta tell you, I've given up, man. No me, no action, Goggles? No more, no more! I'm gonna make like Pewdiepie playing Seaman and say it. I'm done!"**

**-DP**

The cell was actually rather comfy. Sure I could be seen from three different angles and Forge -the guy with the goggles- had set a drone to watch my every move, but, compared to home, it wasn't that bad. Every now and then, someone would come in to get a look at "The Prisoner." Honestly, is holding someone for ransom such a rarity?

Rarity. I never liked that Pony.

Unfortunately for Kitty, their personalities were very similar. Whiny, demanding, and entitled, I absolutely loathed her voice. And she just had to insist on coming along whenever Bobby felt the urge to speak with me about one thing or another. Honestly, they were down there every half hour.

In the small intermissions between audiences I found myself looking for feasible escape routes. Sure, the bars were pretty close together, but I'm sure I could've squeezed through if I tried. The air vent was high up, close to the ceiling, and the furniture was all bolted to the floor so a makeshift ladder would be impossible. There weren't any hollow spaces behind any of the three walls (I spent an hour knocking against them. I'm pretty sure Forge thinks I'm crazy.). And so, left without diversion or escape, I took to watching Forge work on his strange devices, sometimes deviating and planning murderous takedowns for his drone.


	12. Chapter 12

Deadpool looked down at the Xavier Institute for "Gifted Youngsters" from his perch in the gargantuan pine, his view blurred about the edges by his mask. He'd seen the jet land in its little cubby hole underneath the Once-upon-a-time basketball court, but he hadn't been able to tell if Badger had been aboard or not. Standing up and stretching loudly, his branch moaning in protest, he shouted.

"It's about damn time!" Several birds fled their nests at the sound of his voice. "Jeezus, author, I was beginning to think you weren't getting my letters! Well, it's time to go blow up a building, so toodles!" Just as he was about to make good on his word, and invisible force stopped the unstoppable mercenary, causing him to lose his precarious balance. "Woah, woah, hey!" he shouted as he twisted himself into many humorous positions while trying not to fall to his death. "I get it, I get it! You don't want that to happen yet! Eish, you could've just told me!" Having regained his balance, Deadpool crossed his arms in a pout. "Fine, I won't blow it up...yet. But in return, you have to describe me in perfect detail!" The red masked fighter added, punctuating his point with a red gloved fistpump, his biceps clenching beneath his skintight jumpsuit enthusiastically.

Tall and leanly muscular, Deadpool lacked the great bulk of his comrades Sabretooth and Omega Red, but more than made up for his lack of strength with speed of both wit and blade, his muscles rippling with every movement-

"Ok, that's a little _too_ detailed, author, but thanks anyway." Deadpool shook his head in disgust. "FanFiction."


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Beast noticed about the girl was her eye color. Frosty blue eyes made brighter by the surrounding black stared back at him with unnerving calm from the other side of the cell bars the day of his return from D.C.; the prisoner had already been there for three days.

"Now, Logan," he began, addressing his fellow X-Man from over his shoulder. "I know you're not a man for details, but you failed to mention how terribly young she is in your report."

The Wolverine snorted. "What's it matter? She broke Deadpool loose, so now she's here as insurance."

Hank McCoy looked away from the girl in the cage. "And there's been no word from the Professor?"

Logan's lip curled in a snarl. "None."

"Hmmm." Turning back to the girl, he was surprised to see her smiling, her black upper lip raised to reveal canines slightly too prominent to be entirely human. "Is something amusing, Ms. Badger?" He asked politely.

"You're blue." She replied, the slightest bit of strain in her cultured voice reaching Beast's sensitive ears.

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes, I am. It's something of a secondary mutation."

"The other bloke was blue, as well. Am I sensing a color scheme here? Or is it just coincidence?"

Beast chuckled, for once not offended by someone's comment on his fur. "I suppose it is a pretty common color amongst mutants."

"I know, right? There's you, that other guy, and that weird lady, you know the one, with the eyes."

The girl was obviously starved for conversation.

After a rather long and nonsensical conversation, Beast closed the workroom door behind him. Immediately, he turned to Logan. "That girl is wasted on the X program."

The older mutant raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? How so?"

Beast raised his hands in exasperation. "Did you hear the way she spoke back there? Every sentence had something to do with the ones prior and aft. As insane as she sounded, every word was thought out, planned, Logan." Hank shook his head. "She just might be a genius."


	14. Chapter 14

After my chat with Mr. McCoy (Nice guy, love his fur), I began seeing a new side of the X-Men. Forge no longer glared as fiercely (Still glared, though.), and Kitty lost some of her animosity. Bobby was still Bobby, though, all bubbly and weapons-high. The greatest difference, however, was that Nightcrawler started coming down to see me. So far, he'd managed to completely ignore my existence, which really wasn't as offensive as one might think (I do the same thing whenever Sabretooth is torturing someone.). Quiet and polite with a soft German accent, it is little wonder he quickly became my favorite X-Man.

I loved his hands. Really, they were so strong and dexterous, I could only imagine how much easier running along a pipe would be if I was built like Kurt Wagner.

As my visitor, a small girl with an explosive mutation, left, she absently touched the drone before leaving Forge's workroom. Sighing in resignation, I stood from the crouch I'd put myself in to talk with Tildie. Rubbing my temples, I slowly tightened the knot I'd been tying over the course of my imprisonment, attaching the minds of all the X-Men to the simple drone in front of my cell. Having done that, I wrapped my hands around one of the bars and began squeezing in between, grateful once again for my miniscule frame. Once out, I quickly dispatched the drone, cutting through it's drive core with the claws on my fingers (which I'd skillfully hidden from my captors). As it's light slowly went out, I made my way across the room to the locker I knew held my effects. Slicing the lock off, I opened it quickly to avoid any creaky hinges. Inside were my leather jacket (Yay!), my belt, knives, and my gun (Whoop, whoop!). Slipping on my jacket and placing everything in its appropriate pocket, I grabbed the dead drone and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Forge panted as he trudged through several feet of snow, his pants soaked through to the knee. Desperation kept him going where his body yearned to collapse. Above him, the Blackbird followed silently, watching ahead for any sign of their target, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, and even Tildie all inside. Storm flew even further up, checking the skies for unidentified aircrafts. Damn that girl! Forge had known better than to trust her, and he'd been right! Now she was God knew where with _his_ drone!

Stopping to catch his breath, he could feel the drone's electronic signature stop moving, and he continued his trek with renewed vigor, his breath forming clouds of steam in front of his face.

He'd find it, and when he did, Badger would pay.


	16. Chapter 16

I'd gone against my better judgement and done as I was told, not stopping to question my orders as I would have had they been given by any other person. I'd known beforehand that Deadpool would fail, had known that I would fail and be captured, held prisoner by people I'd been preconditioned to see as enemies. I knew because she told me; Destiny, the mutant with the gift of foresight. Apparently untold horrors would fall to the world at the hands of one of our own if I didn't go through with my plan to "rescue" Deadpool, just as even greater terrors would spring forth if I didn't save the X-Men from 'Pool's second attempt. It's tough, sometimes, being a hero- I don't know how the Avengers can stand all the pressure-, but someone had to do it. Unfortunately, that someone was me this time, and, like Deadpool, I tend to be overdramatic and make life hard for everyone around me, even if I'm trying to help them.

I'm kind of a bitch that way.


	17. Chapter 17

It was several hours before Storm noticed the disturbance in the snow below; several trees felled in an orderly fashion lay in a large parallelogram, an X enclosed within. Ororo hadn't had as much contact with the girl as Bobby or Kurt, but somehow she knew this was Badger's doing. Beginning her descent, she called up the Blackbird on her communicator.

"Logan, there's a giant sign down below."

"Yeah we saw it; we're turning around for a better landing. Is Forge still running?"

Storm turned to look over her shoulder. "He is; should I go to him?"

"Do that; he's all bent out'a shape over this." With that, the leader of the X-Men ended the call.

Bobby suppressed the urge to laugh as Kitty shivered in the sudden transition from the incubated jet to the snowy field. Besides, laughing wasn't exactly appropriate in this situation. He found it hard to believe that Badger would actually do something to hurt the X-Men; she'd been so nice to him, hardly seemed upset about her situation. Then again, Toad was a jovial guy, and he'd been on the bad side of the law for most of his life.

There was something odd about the way everyone in the mansion had evacuated just because one terrorist had escaped. It just didn't add up. She hadn't even hurt anyone when helping Deadpool get away. Bobby looked to Logan, the eternal crease between the veteran X-Man's furrowed brows deeper than usual, and then to Tildie, the dangerous child looking out from inside the jet with determined eyes. Seriously, what the hell?

Logan's gaze lost some of its intensity as he answered a call on his communicator, Storm's accented voice crossing the static.

"Shit! Is he still there?...Damnit, stay down until we get there, you here me? Don't engage!" Snarling loudly, he cut off the call heavy handedly.

"Uh, Logan?" Kitty began, her features wary. "What happened?"  
Bobby's stomach sank into his bowels at his leader's next words.

"Sabretooth is with her."


	18. Chapter 18

**"Ahem, woah, been a while. So, this is an announcement on the author's behalf. For those of you who have read through this from beginning to end and still have no idea how to picture Badger's makeup, her creator so conveniently went as her for Halloween. The (low quality) photos have been posted on Morrowyn's untiltodayunused DeviantArt account, which has been linked on her profile.**

**Woah, that was a mouthful. Why'd you make me say that? What's that? Because you know people read this? But I only see one review. How do you know it isn't just nolife17yrold checking in at different times from different parts of the world? H-hey, don't cry, I didn't mean it. H-hey!"**

**Deadpool's back, baby.**

I honestly wasn't expecting Sabretooth to find me so quickly after my escape. He knew it, too, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

"Heya, Hunter, where's your prey?"

I grimaced, a sour taste in my mouth forming as I spoke. "On their way, I'd assume. Destiny had better be right, or I just wasted half a month."

Victor scoffed. "Destiny's never wrong."

I hummed in acquiescence as I ran a hand over my now makeup free face. "So, Vater, what brings you here?"

His smile widened.

Right, why'd I even ask?

The sound of crunching snow came again from the south, and I considered telling Storm and Forge that we were very much aware of their position, and even of Wolverine's approach. Seriously, you'd think that, after living with Logan and Beast, they'd know some of what to expect from feral mutants like us. A nagging in the back of my mind drew me to look to the east, where the barely visible forms of Wolverine's group came steadily closer. I was not looking forward to the confrontation that would undoubtedly happen once Sabretooth caught wind. Jesus, what was I doing here?


End file.
